


Might Have to Cut That Part Out

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, F/M, Kids say the darndest things, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: The heroes are doing an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog and may just come to learn something about one another that surprises even them.LadyNoir July Day 7:Interviews
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: LadyNoir July 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811923
Comments: 18
Kudos: 305





	Might Have to Cut That Part Out

“We’re here for an exclusive Ladyblog interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Announced Alya as she turned to the two heroes. “Thanks so much for dropping by you two!”

Ladybug let out a small laugh. “Of course, anything for our favorite Ladyblogger!”

“Hello, Ladies!” Chat Noir winked to the camera.

“Well, let’s get started!” Alya held out some custom notecards decorated with respective ladybug dots and pawprints. “Per audience request, we thought it’d be more fun if the interview started with you asking questions to each other!” 

“Let’s see here…” Ladybug spoke, going first; she was glad that the interview wasn’t live, in case things didn’t go as planned. “Oh, starting off simple, are we?” Flashing the card at the lens for the audience to read. “Chat Noir, what is your favorite color?”

“Hmm…” He tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “Orange! _Orange_ you—”

“ _Orange_ you glad it’s your turn to ask me the next question!” She quickly cut him off. It was too early in the interview for puns and she did not want to catch herself doing more than three eye-rolls the whole interview.

The interview proceeded with lighthearted questions to make the two heroes seem more relatable before Alya took hold of the reins.

“I know you can’t give too many details about your personal lives, but some people have been wondering if you two are in a secret relationship. Maybe even as civilians!” Alya knew it was a stretch for them to admit anything like that.

Ladybug pursed her lips before glancing at Chat Noir. “Sorry, not sorry to say that I’m actually married with kids; they can be such little buggers!”

“Milady, I am…” Chat Noir gasped before clutching at his heart. “Actually… in the same boat.” He laughed. “My wife and kittens are the cutest!”

Ladybug exhaled a breath of relief; she and Chat Noir never discussed it, but overtime his romantic pursuits ceased and they became the truest of friends in time for her to marry the love of her life, Adrien Agreste. She felt relieved that Chat Noir had also found someone with whom he could spend his life with. “Oh my, I must admire your wife for enduring your puns on a daily basis.”

“I’ll have you know my wife thinks my puns are funny!” He let out a dreamy sigh.

Eye roll number three finally came along; she was in absolute disbelief that such a woman could exist. “You’ve definitely found your soulmate then.”

“I would say so! She’s my Purrincess!” Gushing, the black cat hero thought of his lovely wife, Marinette.

“Wow!” Alya gasped. “So, no chance of the LadyNoir ship ever sailing?” She pursed her lips. “Might have to cut this part out…”

As if on cue, Nino entered the room with twin boys in hand and a small girl by his side. “Oh sorry, dudes! Thought you’d be done with the interview by now! We just finished up at the zoo!”

The little blonde girl with bright green eyes ran up to Chat Noir and Ladybug, a certain gleam in her eyes.

“Emma?” The pair inaudibly choked out her name, stiffening at her gaze that had locked onto them.

She tilted her head like a curious kitten. “Why are Papa and Mama dressed up like Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Horrified, the two heroes two looked at each other. “Wait, you’re—”

Alya shot out of her seat. “NO F— WAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Guess the LadyNoir ship sailed under a different name and no one knew until now!


End file.
